


В расколотой тишине

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian makes some observing, Emerald Graves, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, do we have a name for this pairing?, his eyes are clear as the eagle's ones, stop sleeping Varric and write a book about Bullas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эльфийский лес прежде не ведал слов, подобных этому, но он сбережет его в своих изумрудных могилах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В расколотой тишине

Изумрудные могилы усыпляют бдительность своим обманчивым покоем: по щиколотку утопая в податливой кочке, остерегайся капкана; нарушая уединение древних развалин, замшелых и мертвых, не надейся, что присутствие живых здесь желанно. В убаюкивающей, плотной, как набухшая сыростью вата, тишине, изредка разрываемой свистом дрозда или писком всполошившихся нагов, ум Дориана ищет, за что зацепиться слабеющему вниманию, чтобы не дремать, как удается это Варрику, который всю ночь, пока чадящий огарок не расплылся мутной лужицей по блюдцу, строчил письма одним ему ведомым адресатам.

Пользуясь нечастым молчанием гнома, Инквизитор вполголоса рассказывает ему, быть может, историю своей жизни, в разы более размеренной и скучной, чем нынешняя, и куда менее ответственной: командовать разношерстным сбродом, будучи заурядным наемником, уж точно проще, чем стоять по колено в бурлящих политических помоях, а второй ногой вязнуть в трясине Бреши, не надеясь особо на чудесное избавление. Хорошенького мало, когда получаешь вместо господина-толстосума, щедро оплатившего убийство, огромный желторотый мир без гроша за душой.

Дориан потирает веки, налившиеся свинцом, и поводит плечами. Многочасовое ожидание засады изматывает, и пальцы, белевшие на древке, теперь сжимают его в треть силы, будто не оружие это, а походная трость, чье невеликое предназначение − удерживать человека на пружинящих по мху ногах.

Рядом, задумчиво улыбаясь, едва заметно, так, что лишь на скулах чуть углубляется тень, легко переступает с поросшего лишайниками корня на сырой камень Солас. Его резной посох с обмоткой, потемневшей от частых касаний и неисчисляемых брызг крови или случайных каплей грязи, бесшумно продавливает в лесной подстилке отверстия, и сочная примятая зелень слишком нежна, чтобы вновь подняться.

− Змея, − быстро подмечает эльф, выставив перед вздрогнувшим Павусом руку.

Инквизитор удивленно озирается: как только не раздавил ее своей широкой подошвой. Узорчатая тварь бесследно проскальзывает в подножие дерева, не всколыхнув ни стеблей, ни опавших листьев, а Дориан смотрит на эльфийское запястье, гадая, следы каких змей остались на них, расцвеченных под красный бархат, что так к лицу смуглому Инквизитору и так ярок на бледных кистях.

− Уж не магию ли крови ты решил изучать в свободное время? Твоими силами библиотека стала опаснее аптекарского дворика: лекарственным корешкам наш дорогой Инквизитор предпочитает ядовитую лозу из королевского сада.

«Морриган помогает нам, Дориан», − воскрешает Павус в памяти прилежно заученную фразу, но отныне любые колкости отлетают от Вестника, будто роса − от промасленной кожи. Он не хмыкает, как бывало, только поддерживает запнувшегося гнома. Варрик суетится, обнаружив, кажется, сплетню, достойную его писулек, и мастерски задает откровенные вопросы. Инквизитор смеется, но эхо умирает среди молчаливых стволов.

− Магия крови не дает тебе покоя, Дориан. Возможно ли, что твоя душа тяготеет к ее мощи, влекомая воспоминаниями о порочных предках?

Лицо Соласа открыто и весело, слегка мерцает изнутри неявной усмешкой. Он неторопливо одергивает рукав, и в этом жесте нет желания стыдливо прикрыться, спрятать недозволенное, оно безыскусно, равно как и недавнее, скупое на эмоции предостережение. Бордовые браслеты, замечает Дориан, показываются при каждом, даже плавном движении рук. Дориан оглядывается, не различая больше грузных шагов позади.

Почти восьмифутовая громадина Железного Быка сгорбилась над спутанным корневищем векового вяза, куда юркнула змея. С живейшим любопытством он разглядывает укрытие и подмигивает, заметив, наконец, интерес Дориана.

− У нее тут целое гнездо. Пять славненьких яиц, пять вертлявых змеенышей. Раздобыть тебе маленького?

Ушедший вперед Солас оборачивается к ним, и в будничном тоне его, как отражение лунного полукружья в полном бокале вина, поблескивает тревога.

− Яд аспида проникнет в мозг раньше, чем твой язык дернется произнести «Кун».

Железный Бык широко улыбается.

− Мой язык, а? − но за мгновение, готовое развалиться от парочки скабрезных шуток, между эльфом и тал-васготом что-то переламывается, хлестко, словно сухой удар кнута. Железный Бык смиренно поднимает ладони.

Минуя магов, чтобы догнать Инквизитора, на долю секунды своим плечом, оголенным, уязвимым, обманчиво защищенным замысловатой вязью рун-шрамов, он закрывает Соласа от золотистых бликов солнца, тех немногих, что пробились сквозь плотно сомкнутую листву; эльф приподнимает голову, и они обмениваются полутонами взглядов, когда впереди звонко щелкает взведенный арбалет, и, замешкавшись, Инквизитор кричит:

− Красные выродки!

Лагерь собран наспех, недавно, похож, скорее, на свалку хлама, принесенного в жертву костру. Разит лириумом. Он пахнет, смердит, отдает железом на самом основании языка, и Дориан держится от храмовников с изуродованными лицами еще дальше, чем от любых других существ. Он поджигает траву; ящики, забитые минералами, выкашливают сноп искр, разгораясь.

Изумрудные могилы глотают лязг мечей, и ругань, и хруст расколотых щитов, и каждый чуждый звук, как проглотили всех, бродивших однажды под густыми сетями крон, погребли и оплакали.

Дождем сыплются стрелы и сбитые ими ветки; Дориан выманивает из почвы влагу и отгораживает Варрика ледяной стеной, полупрозрачные голубые кристаллы, трескаясь от тепла, вылезают возле крошечных рубиновых, уже проросших в тело рыцаря. Инквизитор брезгливо добивает тень, бок о бок с его кинжалами пляшет лезвие, малиновое в свете затухающего пожара, Дориан слышит, что Железный Бык подначивает повалившихся на спины воинов.

И когда все стихает, словно кто-то, мучаясь от мигрени, заткнул пуховыми подушками окно, выходившее на тренировочную площадку, но Долы, перед тем как вновь погрузиться в свое скорбное безмолвие, будто бы просыпаются на один пронзительный миг.

− _Кадан!_

Топор обрушивается на обугленную землю с мощью, которой под силу переломить драконий хребет, и обугленные сверху, но свежие, плодородные пласты вздымаются, как выкорчеванные кости, как выпущенные когти, тянутся прямой разящей линией и расшвыривают в стороны эльфийского мага и притаившуюся, отвратительную в своей беспощадности тень. Следующий удар топит обух в скрежещущей массе. Выпустив скользкое топорище из рук, Железный Бык помогает Соласу подняться.

Дориан ловит хрупкие обрывки: «…в порядке, _ma_ _serannas_ … не моя кровь…» − точно как Великий Лес поймал в свои объятия все отчаяние и ужас, заключенные в единственном слове, никогда здесь не звучавшем.


End file.
